When Families Collide
by Solid Dry Black
Summary: Buddies and couples got their shit; families got there's too. Family turmoil like no other! Behold yet another crazy episode of people colliding, "family edition!" And to make things worst, a little somebody want's it to end it all. This might be the last production if this person succeeds. (W.B.C.)


Everywhere Jin goes, Xiaoyu follows. He can't ditch her! Towns, cities, swamps, wild typical jungles, and beaches can't seem to separate her from him. And in every place that failed him, he would yell out, "LING, GET OFF MY ASS!" He even went as far as to voyage both the seas and space; that was a fiasco too. He, now lost in Antarctica, gives up.

Jin: Damn Xiaoyu, get a life! Let my ass breath.

Xiaoyu: All I want, is a date. A simple, interesting chat about who you are and where you from and stuff.

Jin: {shriveling and shaking from the wind} Man t-talk on these nuts. It's f-fucking cold out here.

Xiaoyu: Well you're the smart ass. You traveled out here Jin.

Jin: To get away from you stalker.

Xiaoyu: Jin I was an inch away! That's not staling!

Jin: If your ass is following somebody that's mining their own damn business, regardless of distance? You're stalking!

Xiaoyu: Man whatever. Can we date now?

Jin: Shit we on it.

Xiaoyu: We are?!

Jin: Man let's find an igloo first. It's windy as fuck!

This crystal dragon chained tight in snow, keeps sight on them like a hawk.

Azazel: Humans withstanding snow? I must report this to my queen.

Meanwhile at the Mishima Estate...

Kazuya: (impatient and piss) WHERE'S MY GOT-DAMN SON?!

Jun: {cooking dinner} He's coming baby.

Kazuya: Two days?! Man he's fucking dead. I needed my Whopper yesterday!

Jun: But you brought it yourself did you not?

Kazuya: After thirteen hours of waiting I had no got-damn choice! Fuck, ALISA!

Alisa: {flies in and bows to her master} Yes Mr. Kazuya.

Jun: He don't need anything.

Kazuya: Man fuck what she just said.

Jun: Honey you need to clean your mouth.

Kazuya: After my son returns and gets his ass wrooped!

Jun: {adding some spices} You mean as hell like your father.

Kazuya: Man my son needs to know, that a man's burger shouldn't get stale, and It's WAY PASS DRY!

Jun: Maybe something happened. Like that young girl always accompanying him.

Kazuya: {instantly doubts} Shiiiiiiit.

Alisa: I'm about to go now.

Kazuya: I didn't say leave.

How he said it makes her sallow her spit for fright's sake.

Kazuya: Now, where was I?

Jun: Talking about Jin sweetie. {Asuka gives her some oysters and mussels} Wroo just in time.  
Kazuya: Yeah my gay son.

Asuka: {walking by} Hey Kazuya.

Kazuya: How we do? See he needs to be more like her, you know, more outgoing, adventurous, and don't give a fuck about people. But nah, his gay ass wouldn't let Beyonce look at him! Missy Elliott, Whitney Houston, Nikki Minaj, and them other divas out there; all of them would send his ass on a long vacation when they get naw close. Shit that's probably why he didn't come back with my sandwich. Got-dammit at least mail me my sandwich so I can get my nutrients, proteins and such. They don't have to be close; a got-damn "look," would send his ass away! Like a pussycat he is.

Jun: Food's almost ready.

Kazuya: Was you listening?! {forgot about summoning Alisa} Yeah you, go find my son and bring him back! Send a Jack to aid your quest. Now go!

Alisa: {bows} As you wish. {launches off to hyper space}

Jun: You send our poor maid to play scavenger hunt. He knows his way.

Kazuya: My son's missing baby! For two fucking days!

Asuka: {heading for the door} Ma I'm going out.

Jun: Can you wait a little while longer? Food's almost ready and I put my foot on this one.

Asuka: Sorry ma. This is important. {opens the door and an egg busts in her hair} You fucker!

Lili's Voice: HAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! This is my tenth time busting your face. {laughs again}

Kazuya: Damn! Girl you better get her.

Jun: Please play somewhere else. I just did my spring cleaning.

Asuka: {grins at Lili} Sound swell enough.

Lili's Voice: {slowly moving back} Umm, I'm sorry?

Asuka: {charging in red} I WILL BUST YOUR ASS!

Kazuya: Yea Kazama get her! {goes at the door to close it} And get Jin while ya at it.

Alisa and Jack-X returns.

Alisa: We scanned the whole planet and saw no sign on Jin.

Jack-X: Search, in vain.

Kazuya: You both want this money?!

The bots stare blankly at each other.

Alisa: What's that?

Jack-X: {eyes blink light blue} Engaging the internet.

Alisa: Yeah google it.

Kazuya: Man these half ass programed bots, don't know shit but combat and protect. Ghetto Boscobitch is a cheap ass scientist.

Jun: Well you spent your wallet for them.

Kazuya: Man what Jack model is this?

Alisa: It's model X.

Kazuya: X?! The dumbest bot of all, but that can talk fluently.

Jun: You brought him.

Kazuya: WOMAN I KNOW! Shit don't remind me.

Alisa: {concerned} Um, Mr?

Kazuya: Cot-fish I'm straight.

Jun: Okay. {turns off the stove} Dinner time.

Kazuya: Shit I'm good.

Jun: So I cooked for nothing huh?

Kazuya: You didn't think shit through. Everyone's gone baby.

Jun: Yeah, I see.

Jack-X: {red eyes conquers it's rightful place} Information about "money," collected. It's a coin from "Super Mario Bros." Gather one hundred and you get an extra life. Increase your chances of destroying the last level.

Kazuya: What kind of shit?!

Jun giggles.

Kazuya: Dumb as all get out, return to base!

Jack-X: Command read and now active. {tromps out}

Kazuya: Alisa go eat.

Alisa: But I'm allergic to sea food.

Kazuya: You're free to go then.

Alisa: I'm sorry master.

Kazuya: Man get your emotional ass out of here! {scares her away} GET OUT AND DO SOMETHING!

Alisa: {flying away like a run away rocket} Y-YES MASTER!

Jun: {sits by him} You're okay?

Kazuya: Man I don't feel like talking. My damn son pissed my ass.

Jun: {gives him a bar of soap} Please clean your mouth. {gets up and leave}

Kazuya: You funny ass. "Clean your mouth," bitch swerve your ass.

Jack-X: {returns} Money is also a common saying for gangs. Gangsters usually say "hey man, got dat monay?" Which means you have any weed?

Kazuya: Man if you leave your post and say random crap again, you will shut down permanently okay?!

Jack-X: Affirmative. {tromps back out}

Kazuya: Son, if you're out there, the bitch that's on your ass better suck your dick! You will be a man today. A "STRAIGHT," man!

Now back to the Ice Storm. Jin and Xiaoyu, barely avoided death as an avalanche roars in and chases them shut in an igloo temple. It just happens that the sent searchers missed them because of this.

Alisa: {flying around carrying Jack-X} You see them?

Jack-X: No organic lifeforms within radar.

Alisa: {feeling her gut warning her about something} They are here, somewhere. Let's keep searching.

Meanwhile it's pitch black in this icy sealed igloo.

Jin: {can't see jack} Fuck man. Life gets better and better.

Xiaoyu: {don't even care} Sure does. Me and you, alone in the dark. Now where are you?

Jin: Man go fuck.

Xiaoyu: {shocked} Ohhhh look at you?! Skipping everything and wanna get to it! You're a bad boy.

Jin: You know what I mean. Go away. My dad needs his sandwich.

Xiaoyu: Oops.

Jin: {reluctantly} What now?

Xiaoyu: Yeah umm, I ate his Whopper.

Jin: YOU A...Well, I been gone for some time so, you did us both a favor with this, mishap.

Xiaoyu: Man it's dark in here. Where are you?!

Jin: WOMAN CHILL! I'm right here.

Xiaoyu: Umm, Sorry he-he.

Dark Voice: Follow the voice. Follow the voice to light. Normalcy. Separation.

Jin: Did you say separation?! My prayer's been answered. Let's go.

Xiaoyu: It sounds evil. I don't trust it.

Jin: We don't have a choice.

All you hear is footsteps. Even the camera can't see what's going on.

Dark Voice: Yes. Yes. Keep on following. You will see supremacy soon enough.

Jin: What about separation?

Dark Voice: You will notice separation with the light.

Xiaoyu: {figuring things out} You d-don't want to see me again?

Jin: No. I want you in another planet. With all the other females out there.

Xiaoyu: WHAT?! Oh no, we gay! I was interested in a gay man!

Jin: I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!

Xiaoyu: Then what are you?!

Jin: I just need my space from you women okay?

Xiaoyu: Well you should've said that in day one. You ass white faggot.

Jin: Great.

Xiaoyu: Fuck you asshole!

Jin: Moody ass.

Dark Voice: She will disappear.

Xiaoyu: He's still my man now!

Jin: Let's just follow the voice in silence.

Xiaoyu: Man fuck this where are you?!

Jin: {feels something} What the fuck Xiaoyu?!

Xiaoyu: {nabbing something that feels like an arm} Got you now.

After a yank, light slowly enters in.

Jin: {blinded} Man what did you do?!

Xiaoyu: {blinded too} Shit! Jin!

Dark Voice: There you go. I been waiting for you Jin. Come in.

Light is not so bright as time passes by. This revealed spot is an icy hunted room. Glaciers look and play the role of glittering swag valances and ground ice is glass; you can see dry ice hell land through it.

Jin: This place.

Xiaoyu: {looking down at the ice holding his arm tightly} Yeah. Let's not break this okay Jinny?

Jin: {sarcastically} Just hold on then.

Outside the sealed igloo...

Alisa: {back in a thorough search for Jin; this time on ground} He has to be here. My gut don't lie.

Jack-X: {back to accompany her} Information about organisms, not available.

Alisa: Just keep scanning.

Jack-X: Command confirmed.

Back at home...Early in the morning

Kazuya: {in bed with his wife} Yo Alisa. {waits for five seconds} ALISA! Now she's gone. What the fuck.

Jun: What is wrong with you?!

Kazuya: Woman don't say a nair nuttin' word to me.

Jun: I'm trying to sleep, you should do the same.

Kazuya: Man everyone's leaving. First my queer son, then Alisa? Man something's not right about this baby.

Jun: Yeah, something is a little wrong with this.

Kazuya: {hopping up and getting ready} Well I'm gonna find them.

Jun: This late?!

Kazuya: You keep your fine ass in bed. I'll be back.

Jun: I thought he was gay and not your excuse of a son, and Alisa an emotional slave.

Kazuya: Jin's my boy! I'm proud of his accomplishments and shit! And Alisa is one loyal respectable lass. Fuck, I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't even know what I said.

Jun: Well be careful then honey. And get some sleep. Take some shells.

Kazuya: Alisa's allergic remember?

Jun: For Jin then.

Azazel: {far away looking in} He's going for his son like you said he would.

Dark Voice: When he departs and she's sleep, release Unknown, from this dreadful human.

Azazel: Understood. Our queen needs to reign supreme again.

Dark Voice: And all will soon, die.

Both of these sinister creatures laughs ominously.

Azazel: {sees this purple dot rushing away} That's him. Unknown, you will resume your spread of destruction. These loathsome humans will all perish now.

Inside the mysterious sanctuary...

Jin: {awed from this round room} Man, someone really like ice to make this.

Xiaoyu: I'll say. It's probably that voice. Jin you have some stimulators?

Jin: Girl why you have to be happy?

Xiaoyu: Because I want to?

Jin: No. Stimulate yourself.

Xiaoyu: That's boring and no fun. You're my man.

Jin: Why you always lie to yourself?! I'm no one's man. I'm me, myself, and I.

Xiaoyu: I see those looks you give me.

Jin: In your dreams.

Xiaoyu: And it came true.

Jin: WHAT THE FUCK LING?!

Xiaoyu: Stop lying to yourself! You like me and you know it!

Jin: The hell I do! The only person that I care about, is my mother.

Xiaoyu: Yeah I know but she's a grown woman. She probably wants you to go out and discover the world. Pack your shit and be a man.

Jin: Already did that when I ran into you.

Xiaoyu: You trying to be funny? OH, oh!

Jin: Stop smelling random roses.

Xiaoyu: You like tramps? Is that it? You like women in tramp clothes?!

Jin: SHUT UP!

Xiaoyu: GO FUCK I'M NOT DONE! Rude ass I'm not wearing trampy shit no time soon okay?!

Jin: I, don't, give, an, ass. Go away.

Xiaoyu: I'm going nowhere. You're my man, and I'm your girl.

Jin: I'm not planning marriage with no one. And if I was, you will be my last resort.

Xiaoyu: {a little abashed} So, that's the truth?

Jin: Always was. From day one!

Xiaoyu: YOU COCK! FUCKING COCK FAG!

Zafina: {appearing from a hidden passage} SILENCE!

Jin: Who you?!

Xiaoyu: Bitch we having a hard talk right now! FUCK OFF!

Zafina: Poor lass. Just poor and broke look at you.

Xiaoyu: {rage takes over} BITCH BRING IT!

Jin: {holding the flames back} Xiaoyu this ice is too thick for this.

Xiaoyu: {trying to rush pass Jin} I don't give a fuck!

Zafina: Ignorance don't belong.

Xiaoyu: Trick you don't know one plus one!

Jin: You're that voice?

Zafina: What are you talking about?

Xiaoyu: Bitch don't PLAY DUMB!

Zafina: I had enough of this ignorant broad TAKE HER ASS OUT!

Jin: {puts Xiaoyu over his shoulders} You had enough fun.

Xiaoyu: {wresting and kicking} RAPE! GET YOUR HANDS! GET YOUR HANDS RIGHT NOW!

Zafina: HURRY UP!

Jin: BITCHES Y'ALL NEEDS SOME MINTS!

Xiaoyu': FAGGOT I GOT Y'ALL MINT!

Jin hurls her in the dark when he reaches the door. Then it instantly slams shut.

Jin: Damn woman can you wait!

Xiaoyu's Voice: FUCKERS! JIN WE'RE THROUGH!

Jin: We had nothing to begin with!

Zafina: My master will be here soon, Jin.

Jin: You are that voice. What do you know about me?

Zafina: I know enough. She'll be here.

Jin: What the hell are you talking about?

Xiaoyu's Voice: {banging wildly on the door} LET ME IN!

Zafina: You're useless go away!

Xiaoyu's Voice: Bitch come out here and say that shit proudly!

Zafina: You're below me.

Xiaoyu's Voice: What?! You're a human like everyone else! Everyone's equal!

Zafina: Then you're below society.

Xiaoyu's Voice: {screams at the top of her lungs} JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Jin: GO, AWAY!

Xiaoyu's Voice: GROW COCK! Fate told us we're destined to be together! You just can't cope with it yet, but you'll love it soon enough!

Jin: YOU FUCKING LIE!

Xiaoyu's Voice: God don't lie!

Jin: Fate said nothing about us you insane female! You need "HELP!"

Zafina: Well this is entertaining.

Jin: What you want with me anyway?

Zafina: You're existence.

Jin: Man you're ass is off. I don't want no sex!

Zafina: I don't mean that. You're here, separated from us "women."

Jin: Then why are you here?

Zafina: I dwell here.

Let's see how Alisa and Jack-X progressing.

Jack-X: {scanning these little foot prints} I'm picking organic readings.

Alisa: Is it Jin?

Jack-X: Correct. But someone else's missing with him. Unknown DNA.

Alisa: Well let's follow them shall we? Won't surprise me if it's that pig tailed girl.

Unknown: {stalking them afar} So, My man sent these poor creatures after him huh?

Azazel: {by his empress side} Poor indeed.

Unknown: Not worth our time then. Let's go. {goes away disgusted} Cheap, metal, generic, creatures.

Azazel: They'll soon perish with the rest my queen.

Kazuya: {finally reaches Antarctica} Man I'll be damn if my son and those fragile bots are here in this bitch.

Polar Kuma: (Welcome to Antarctica!)

Kazuya: Man go find some fish! {being sniffed} Gay animal, better back your faggot ass up.

Polar Kima: (I smell power. I WANT POWER!) {attacks wildly}

Kazuya: {evades the heavy hammers and flees} GO JACK SOME FISH LAPDOG!

Polar Kuma: {charges after him} (GIVE ME ABSOLUTE POWER!)

Kazuya: SHIT ALISA!

His voice echos to the searchers.

Alisa: {looking around} Ma-master?

Jack-X: Did you know that a female is a male?

Alisa: {giving him a confused visage} Doctor B really went cheap on you.

Jack-X: This is one-hundred percent accurately true. Every feature a male has, females have them too. Alter their hair, breasts, and their reproductive system, you get an exact male.

Alisa: And that's when body structure comes to play.

Jack-X: But what if a female have a six-pack?

Alisa: Then they're a butch. Why are we talking about humans?

Jack-X: I googled them.

Alisa: Use another database. Google is full of false and cursory data.

Jack-X: Google have potential to be true.

Alisa: But it's little. Try Ask.

Jack-X: You have to ask a question to acquire information.

Alisa: You're that! {calms herself} Okay, try "Bing."

Jack-X: Who them? Do it require a pass code?

Alisa: _B really did rush this model. __Being a cheap knockoff for rent huh._

Kazuya: {still running for his life} YO MAN GO FISH!

Polar Kuma: {still insanely chasing} (ME WANT POWER!)

Azazel: {hearing noises} That can't be drama.

Unknown: {hearing a familiar voice} He's here. So soon. Rush his time with that bear. {melts in the snow}

Azazel: As you wish.

Kazuya: HOLY SHIT MAN!

Polar Kuma: {lunges} (POW-UUUUUUUUUUUUUR!)

Kazuya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

In a nick of time, sharp crystals pops out the snow and pierces the wild bear to his end.

Kazuya: Yeah! Got your ass man! Got you fish fuck! Should've grab some fish, cause I got mine! Yo fish got gumped!

Polar Kuma: {gushing out blood concussing} (Crack...My, craaaaack.) {leaves the world}

The snow under the fortunate traveler caves in, sinking him.

Azazel: {walking to the crystallized corpse} Now, my royal snack.

On the other hand...

Xiaoyu's Voice: {still brutal to the guards} FREE MY MAN! LET ME IN!

Jin: I'm trying to talk here!

Zafina: She's so annoying.

The door finally gives up.

Xiaoyu: {straightening herself up} It's about time!

Zafina: We happy now?

Xiaoyu: Bitch, what you been doing to my man?

Jin: Man we couldn't do shit with you just going retarded.

Xiaoyu: You don't separate fate!

Jin: Man get off of that!

Zafina: Do you know how to even shut up?

Xiaoyu: {glaring at Zafina's clothes} TRAMP! Jin you like this? This is an example of tramp clothes!

Zafina: {glaring up and down at Xiaoyu} Bitch you better move off.

Xiaoyu: You old tribal ass bitch! Snot nose ass glacier made mother fucker!

Zafina: I'll be damn is this bitch comes up in here joaning on me in my house! {rolls her eyes back and starts voodoo cursing}

Jin: {nabs the disser's hand} YO! Chill the fuck off okay?

Xiaoyu: {observing her blessed hand} _He, he touch me._

Jin: Everybody calm down.

Zafina: {suppresses ancient curses, but maintains the all white eyes} This obnoxious she-devil! Special ed bitch.

Kazuya's Voice: {rolling in with the snow} OHHHH DAMN! SHIT! FUCK! ASS! BITCH! MAN IT'S DARK IN HERE! ALISAAAAAAAAAH! JIIIIIIIIIN!

Jin: {looking in the dark} Dad?

Zafina: {eyes return to normalcy} Oh just in time.

Kazuya: WHO EVER CAN HEAR ME, I'M FUCKING JAMMED IN THIS SHIT! HELP!

Xiaoyu: {still in wonderland} _He touch me. H-he gave me his DNA. He likes me at last!_

Kazuya: Yea boy! That light? Son? Bot?

Jin: Yeah I'm in here dad.

Kazuya: {in the room} Son! {sees two women} We a player? What you been doing? {nodding in impression} We a man today.

Jin: It's not what you think. I was trying to get away from this orange monkey! This got-damn Bandicoot!

Kazuya: Man where's my Whopper.

Jin: She ate it!

Kazuya: YO! YO I WAITED TWO DAYS FOR NOTHING?! I CAME OUT HERE FOR NOTHING?!

Unknown: {bubbling out the ice} How disappointing. Selfish, as usual.

Kazuya: {turns his back} Holy smokes we in trouble.

Jin: Who you?

Unknown: I'm your mother sweetie.

Jin: Yeah you do resemble her. She's don't talk like a demon though.

Unknown: I too, contain the Devil Gene. {presents the tattoo}

Jin: {goggles} NOOOOOO! MY MOM TOO?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Xiaoyu: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Kazuya: So, umm, how you come back?

Unknown: You brought me back. You're still crazed for naked women?

Kazuya: Well technically, you're not naked. I just can't look at you.

Unknown: So I am nude.

Kazuya: Y-you know what I do when I look at one.

Jin: What do you do dad?

Kazuya: You're too young son.

Unknown: He's old enough to know. He intercourse like a wild bull.

Jin: {blankly gawking at her} What's that?

Xiaoyu: We about to do that in a second baby.

Zafina: This disgusting lass.

Jin: {irritatedly} WHAT IS THAT?!

Kazuya: Sex! It's sex. Man and a woman having a fuck time.

Jin: {not believing this} YO! DAD YOU'RE SICK! {gets on Xiaoyu the freak} BITCH WE AIN'T HAVING COURSES NO TIME SOON!

Kazuya: Yeah son. That's why you're here.

Jin: {getting even more blanks} The fuck? What's all of this?!

Unknown: Our poor son. No knowledge about life. Graduated college with a master's and learned nothing.

Kazuya: Man and woman, fuck for kids okay son? Man inject seed, you, into the woman. Woman get a big ass stomach. Woman takes a hardest shit in her life in the hospital. And bam! You are here. Get that?

Jin: {didn't get nothing} What?

Unknown: You're a fine teacher Kazuya. All you need to know, is two people of "opposite" sex, make babies. Hence me and purple rain here made you.

Xiaoyu: Can your son marry me Mr and Mrs. Kazama?

Kazuya: If he got straight balls. He's gay for guys right now.

Jin: DAD!

Kazuya: Don't dad me! I didn't raise no faggot! You wanna fast walk away from women when they get close or wanna talk. Look at her she's sexy!

Jin: Dad c'mon you don't know her like that.

Unknown: After mankind's demise becomes reality.

Kazuya: You're still set on killing people?!

Unknown: Humans hate the world. They are destroying nature, converting them to houses, roads, factories to pollute the air; shit convert grass to weed to perish themselves. Absolutely pathetic! And it gets worst and worst, demand for this horrid shit grows gradually; killing off more green!

Kazuya: {turns for a glance} Yeah, you are truly the dark side of Jun.

Unknown: Shit I like nature too!

Xiaoyu: People do what they gotta do to make money.

Unknown: No. They do whatever it takes to please themselves; their fucking personal agenda. Fuck what they hurt, destroyed, and other low down shit they done to please it.

Jin: I feel you but, you really need a shirt.

Kazuya: Yeah son tell her while you replacing my Whopper.

Unknown: I'm not that exposed son.

Jin: It's barely hidden though.

Unknown: Son, unlike other women, mine's need air. It can't breathe in a shirt.

Kazuya: Talking like a real woman!

Unknown: And I am.

Kazuya: {fighting his personality} Woman you're in danger. You're in serious danger!

Unknown: Let's make more babies then. Your wild side will clobber you.

Jin: HELL NO!

Zafina: All I'm missing is popcorn.

Xiaoyu: We will join them Jin. We will make babies too!

Jin: In your next life.

Kazuya: Why you do that lass like that man? She's exquisite and age qualified man! Son you better man up!

Jin: Dad come on! Ma you hear this?!

Unknown: Sorry baby but you need to explore what the world has to offer.

Jin: Y'ALL FOUL! JUST FOUL!

Unknown: What did we go wrong with you.

Kazuya: Man this pussy queer right here!

Jin: Women, are, trouble! Everywhere you go, here comes a girl with drama. They want you to get in their bullshit! Put your ass in the road so someone can run you over. Gold-diggers, prostitutes, man what the hell! Marry your ass for your prosperous business money the fuck? We serious bitch?

Xiaoyu cries and sobs from this.

Zafina: Damn. I might go gay from this. {frighten from Unknown's side glare} I'm just saying.

Unknown: Son, I may be evil but don't cuss around me. But thanks to you, you gave me more incentive to perish all of humanity.

Kazuya: Damn man. Speak to your "real" momma about that shit okay?!

Unknown: She's not coming back no time soon.

Kazuya: You got them lips girl!

Unknown: Wanna taste death stick?

Kazuya: Can you wait two more years before wiping us out?

Unknown: Unfortunately no. Even a good knock out sex can't alter my hate for you humans.

Kazuya: I mean we trying to be better, God knows we trying.

Unknown: Heh! I can't even feign from this.

Jin: Well you wanted us here so what's up?

Unknown: Give me your genes. Give up your Devil Genes. I need all the power I can get for this to be possible. For world's demise to stimulate my mind!

Jin: Are humans that bad?

Unknown: And it gets worst as time goes pumpkin.

Kazuya: {turns to evil} I give up let's fuck!

Unknown: I'm not amorous at the moment sorry.

Kazuya: Well can Jun come back then?

Unknown: NO! And I'm not putting on a shirt neither.

Kazuya: Them titties talking bra.

Jin: Man can you please wait until I leave with that dad?

This explosion rumbles in the dark.

Zafina: Huh? {gets ready to depart}

Unknown: {stops her minion} It's them bots Kazuya wasted money on.

Kazuya: And you remind me again! I know I made a mistake damn!

Unknown: That million can go into something worthwhile like a new roof!? New clothes!? Asuka's tuition!? You just–BIG MISTAKE!

Alisa's Voice: You still reading those prints?

Jack-X's Voice: Just a few more. Do you know the true definition of a hotdog?

Kazuya: Here we go with this dumb ass robot.

Jin: Must be version X.

Kazuya: The only one that's programmed to be mental.

Zafina: "True definition of a hotdog." Alrighty then.

Kazuya: Imagining living with that everyday. You want that?

Zafina: {didn't hesitate} No I'm good.

Xoaoyu: I wouldn't even buy that for a prank!

Alisa: {utterly appalled} Mr. Jin?! Mr. Kazama?! MRS. JUN?!

Jack-X: {scanning the thick ice and the lake of dry ice underneath} Room inaccessible.

Kazuya: Well he's a little good.

Alisa: W-what's going on?

Kazuya: We having a family get together.

Alisa: But Asuka's punishing that all white Blondie.

Kazuya: You know what I mean now!

Alisa: Y-yes master.

Jack-X: The hotdog is a man's penis system. Usually fake ghetto hoodies use this word.

Unknown shakes her head in disappointment.

Kazuya: {sarcastic} You learned something new. Good for you!

Jin: Alisa, C'mere.

Alisa: {comes to him and bow} Yes master junior.

Jin: Get Xiaoyu and take her home.

Xiaoyu: WHAT WE SERIOUS JIN?! WE SERIOUS THAT'S HOW YOU GONNA BE! THAT'S HOW YOU GONNA BE AFTER ALL THE SHIT WE WENT THROUGH! I HELP YOU MAKE MONEY! I HELP YOU GET THAT GOT-DAMN PANDORA BOX!

Jin: DON'T PREACH! PLEASE!

Alisa: {looking back and forth at Jin and Xiaoyu} Umm, I can't do that.

Jin: We have a problem?

Alisa: I sense a great relationship between you two. You love her and it's loud. You just don't love yourself. It's probably that gene within you.

Xiaoyu: {clapping} A GIRL THAT KNOWS MY PAIN!

Alisa: You need to give him some space!

Kazuya: Yo Jun, she's worth the cash. She's busting caps bra she's worth the cash. She's teaching our son she's worth the cash. I should invest in a logo saying "she's worth the cash." And put that som' bitch on all the Alisa's. Because she's worth the cash there you go!  
Everyone except Alisa and Jack-X: {reluctantly} She's worth the cash.

Unknown: *sigh* Yes baby, she was worth it. But soon it will be in oblivion.

Alisa: You're still targeting death of mankind?!

Unknown: Of course Ms. Know It All.

Jack-X: That goo on Jun, is heavenly blessed. She's no threat to society.

Jin and Kazuya: {glaring blankly at this bot} This dumb ass bot right here.

Jack-X: Bosoms contains oil, for babies to have an oily discharge.

Kazuya: WHAT KIND OF...GO AWAY! J-J-JUST GO! WITH YOUR BRAINLESS ASS! YA CHEAP, DUMB AND IGNORANT!

Jack-X: I didn't know I ate pizza.

Kazuya smacks his own face.

Jack-X: Then you said I gradate from school.

Almost everyone laughed from this "intellectual" machine. Kazuya on the other hand gets red.

Alisa: I'll make sure Geppetto upgrades him master.

Kazuya: Shit how about you do that right now! Or I'll upgrade his head to scraps.

Jack-X: Scraps is a projectile that was once upon a time, a piece of panties.

Kazuya: "Scrap is a piece of panties." What, kind, of shit.

Unknown: I'm starting to have a feeling he's doing this to piss you off baby.

Kazuya: No he's really this dumb!

Jack-X: Dumb is merely an alternate meaning of a donkey.

Kazuya: This old desert skin looking ass punk.

Jack-X: Did you know that your hairstyle represents a turd master?

Kazuya: {infuriated to the max} OKAY, I KNOW THIS MAN JUST DIDN'T! {he nabs the bot and slams him hard on this thick ice; thus the huge crack crackles all over}

Zafina: Damn really?! We're done for now.

Unknown: Seems that way. {snaps her fingers right when the ice makes a crevasse}

With Unknown's quick rescue, everyone's now in underwater depth, but with no water. Now between shallow and deep, Armageddon awaits to break the center.

Kazuya: {seeing ocean's bubbles floating up} Where the fuck are we?!  
Jin: {looking at the black depths below his feet} Ma, is this Hell in water?

Unknown: Azazel!

Crystal dragon rains in.

Xiaoyu: {tightly wrapping Jin up in fright} JIIIIIIIIIIN MONSTER!

Kazuya: Son, that's your girl! Protect her man. {glaring out this giga monster} Yo that better not be your secret admirer!

Unknown: Like you're capable of saving the world. Plus, I only have one heart and you own it, like I own yours.

Kazuya: Well my shit might be in half!

Unknown: I don't believe this.  
Azazel: I'm her left hand guardian.

Kazuya: Yeah I bet. Big ass faggot.

Azazel: This is how you thank a saint?!

Kazuya: Fuck face why should I thank your crystal dildo, plastic sword's ass?!

Azazel: Who summoned crystallization to slay the bear?! I DID THAT! {dramatically points at himself} IIIIIIIIIII, DID, THAT!

Kazuya: Man sit your Giga Bowser ass down and eat a sandwich. Man go to McDonald's or BurgerKing and get a giga sized Whopper.

Alisa: Abnormalities on this creature are high. Colossal strength!

Jack-X: {finished gathering data about Azazel} Creature identified. He's the leader of the thongal tribe.

Kazuya: {intensely glaring at once again, the mental byte} The fuck?! You always got to say retarded shit!

Zafina: What is a thongal tribe?

Jin: Man he's saying thong. Women's panties.

Kazuya: DUMB AND NASTY! That's what you is!

Unknown: Hmm, I wonder where he get that from.

Kazuya: Not from me woman. What chu trying to say? Trying to imply that what I smoke shit is contagious?! If that's so, then e'ryone up in here will be high and mental!

Unknown: {livid} YOU BEEN SMOKING?!

Kazuya: You ain't my woman so why you care?

Unknown: Don't even know how to talk properly.

Kazuya: Who you at?! Girl beat don't know!

Unknown: Mushmouth it's imperative that you calm your ass. Now, indeed I'm an utterly different woman, but I'm Jun nevertheless. We both have some slight equals. We both don't like drugs! Unlike her, I like to drink.

Kazuya: Shit them drinks.  
Unknown: INTERFERE AGAIN!

Kazuya: {flapping dogs in his pocket} WOMAN WHAT'S UP! WANT SOME CANDY?! SOME CHANGE GOT-DAMN FOR YOUR NAILS?!

Unknown: You're so ignorant! Your exquisite insolence will decay with the others!

Kazuya: Who the "others?!"

Unknown: "HUMANS!"

Jin and Xiaoyu had their own shit...

Jin: {shoves Xiaoyu} Girl damn! {wiping her touches off} Getting all on me and shit.

Xiaoyu: {returning to him} But that demon!

Jin: {moving back} You better stay over there!

Xiaoyu: You a shitty man!

Jin: GOOD!

Kazuya: Yo son, me and your mother are having a hot chat about porn now you do the same!

Jin: {disgusted} DAY REALLY?! Y'ALL GON' REALLY FUCK WHILE I'M AROUND?!

Unknown: Watch your mouth and no, your daddy's in heat. He's having a swell time all by himself.

Kazuya: Yeah put some soap on that bitch! And you all over this. {flaps his hidden goods}

Unknown: Our son will learn nothing with you talking and acting nasty like that!

Alisa: I learned something that I will soon regret.

Jack-X: Bra and panties are a good match to reproduce the best, even Michael Jackson.

Azazel & Zafina: {blanks at each other then at this, "thing"} WHAT?!

Unknown: You all look board. Zafina, Azazel, entertain them.

Azazel: {cracking fists} You got it.

Zafina: {breaking bones through harsh flexes} As you wish my queen.

Alisa: {getting chills from Zafina} Umm, you know being that flexible is a violation of your health?

Jack-X: Entering combat mode.

Azazel: Yeah I got your combat mode.

Jack-X: As Kazuya would say, {beckons and mimics his master} "bring, your, ass, on."

Grand combat of crystals verses screws, engage!

Kazuya: Oh, HELL NO! I know this ni–Crystals, get his ass!

Alisa: {concerned for her enemy} Do you have any bones?

Zafina: What kind of senseless question is that? I would be a blob without them!

Alisa: But your acrobatic flexes look inhumane.

Jin: {going off} GARBAGE! JUST GARBAGE! GO FIND A TRASHBAG AND ANNEX YO ASS!  
Xiaoyu: {doing the same} YOU BELONG IN THE TRASHCAN JIN! YOU CRUMBLED BENCHMARK EXAM MADE MOTHER FUCKER!

Kazuya: {easing in their argument} Yeah, they love each other. {can't quite understand why she's glaring at him} What?

Unknown: I can't believe you smoke. Sinner I don't do drugs! I rather walk and lay on grass then inhale it! JUST THE F...

In the midst of her blowing off steam, Kazuya goes in her mouth, and robs her raging saliva.

Unknown: {blinded away from reality; seeing nothing but blurs} D-d-damn baby.

Kazuya: {wrapping her in from behind} Yeah you like that. With your fine self.

Unknown: {getting high off of love} You don't understand about humans. They need to go. I need your gene...I-I just need, your long, {reaching for his golden possession} enormous gene.  
Kazuya: C'mon now grape-line-pie. {getting the hotdog massage} Oh-hoooo yeah keep on dreaming!

Jin: Son's here now.

Kazuya: Man go walk!

Unknown: Well Jin, {squeezes the rooster sack} you're now a man. {eyes go all dark and red; then locks sights on Xiaoyu} NOW SHOW ME YOU ARE!  
Kazuya: {falls free protecting his pride} OH SHIT! WOMAN YOU GAVE TOO MUCH BRAZEN FORCE!

Like that Pandora's Box, Unknown releases Xiaoyu's dark side; utterly in control of her freshly produced minion.

Pandora Xiaoyu: Now baby, things are about to get a little physical.

Jin: {fleeing for his life} MAAAAAA! MA WE SERIOUS?! YOU PLAYING RIGHT?!

Pandora Xiaoyu: {wildly chasing him} Stop being a "pussy" Jin!

Kazuya produces a loud, long toot.

Kazuya: {like he didn't even} Oh man woman. My balls.

Unknown: {covers her nose with red on him} Well?!

Kazuya: Well what?!

Unknown: DAMMIT YOU PASSED THE AIR!

Kazuya: EXCUERRSE ME SHIT!

Unknown: "Ex-cuerrse, me?" It's "excuse" me!

Kazuya: I said that!

Unknown: Repeat after me.

Kazuya: After you apologize to my dick.

Unknown: Did I really marry a pathetic, stuck on high school male?

Kazuya: I want my dick to be happy. You came out on nowhere and faked my roosters!

Unknown: Well you're so callow. Maybe I should put on clothes. You're learning nothing at this rate.

Kazuya: May I tap your dark-grape purple flavored ass before you cover it up?

Unknown: You rubbing your lump between is swell enough.

Kazuya: I mean I wanna go purple now.

Alisa: {refusing to fight} I can't fight an inhumane character! You're unnatural!

Zafina: Stop being a slave and become independent! Break free from this, {makes awkward gestures at Kazuya} this, human.

Alisa: I'm his property. And I am independent. You broken! You're boneless! I'll get you some bones.

Zafina: {bends her body in half} Bitch this is all natural.

Alisa: {shaking even more} Y-you're n-not human! You belong to M-Lars I mean Mars!

Azazel: {squeezing screws and gears out of Jack-X} AHHHHHH-HA-HA! You're a fool to challenge me.

Jack-X: {sparking on him} The thongal tribe. Leader of the thongs. You're wearing them as I {blasts a fist} speak. {runs off upon landing}

Azazel: {eye gets it} RAAAAAAAAH! Punk ass Popeye!

Unknown: Why that I must look at you if you gas huh?

Kazuya: Because, that let's me know you heard it. It gives the right to say excuse me, because you heard it.

Unknown: You be saying some crazy shit you know that? It's called common courtesy, with respect when you excuse yourself after altering the air.

Kazuya: Nooo-no. See people around haves to look at you. If they don't then it wasn't loud and you didn't pop; that's sensible.

Unknown: You did smoke. You sound ridiculous. Why do people have to look at you for you to say "excuse me?" For you to show respect? Which the world now lacks.

Kazuya: That let's me know they heard it! You respecting me when you look and I pay you back in full when I say my shit. See the cycle of accolade baby?

All Unknown can do, was look at her highly intelligent man.

Kazuya: {insides healed and ready} You know four can from somewhere, and that's two plus two you feel me?

Unknown: *sigh* _I don't even why Jun even developed interest in this. All I see is a doctor's degree in ignorance. How "romantic." _We're not, making babies!

Pandora Xiaoyu: BUT WE ARE!

Jin: GO TO HELL YOU SCARED, SMOTHERED MARROW LOVING DEVIL!

Kazuya: {gawks at Jin like he lost it} What kind of {focuses back on his wife} anyway, I got condoms now.

Unknown: My you're so damn persisted! WHY?!

Kazuya: You're my girl shit! Getting emotional what the fuck.

Unknown: {goo melts off of her} If it'll shut you up, so be it.

Kazuya: No keep the stuff on! I want a {hard hump} "real" experience.

Alisa: {flies to Master Kazuya} Umm, before you have intercourse master, would you like a HIV test?

Kazuya: Bitch get out of here and fight!

Alisa: I insist!

Unknown: Hmm, she is, "worth the cash." She's cares about your well-being more than you.

Kazuya: I know I'm positive! Go, on, and serve justice before I do upside your head.

Alisa: But master, you never went to the hospital for years! You never had a prostrate or colon exam, no regular check ups, you still have your wisdom teeth.

Unknown: {wide red eyes with hands on her hips} What?! Wisdom teeth?! Oh hell no smile!

Kazuya: {real low threatening voice at Alisa} Bitch, you just had to...  
Unknown: SMILE got dammit!

Alisa: OPPS! I SAID TOO MUCH!

Kazuya: Baby. C'mon now. She was a little startled from her opponent.

Unknown: {not hearing it} Uh-huh. That sensation you gave me a few minutes ago did feel a little curved. I will ask you one more time...

Kazuya: Okay-okay! {shows his crocked caved in teeth}

Unknown: {goo reclaims her body} Dis, gusting! A chip probably intertwined in my throat! I cannot develop such amorous emotions for a mouth that jacked up! Oh she is "SO," worth the cash! {sets it off; her intense rage makes the water go bloody red}

Kazuya: _Way to go bitch. You just had to put a hammer and a permanent stop sign to my wife's pussy._

Unknown: TURN YOUR ASS!

Zafina: {clapping} Bravo cyborg bravo.

Alisa: {looking at her master's death visage at her} I'm a dead girl.

Zafina: Let me be the one to end you. {assumes her fighting style}

Alisa: But he do need a prostrate exam every once per year. That's unhealthy. He needs to maintain his reproduction.

Zafina: Do it look like I give a rat's ass?

Azazel retreats in an eternal flight.

Azazel: IMPOSSIBLE! I LOST TO TO THIS THING!

Jack-X: Target demoralized. Initiating scheduled maintenance. {shuts down for repairs}

Unknown: {stops hurling fire and now hires death for her left hand dragon} Then you don't belong. {summons this spiky purple hand and takes this little orb full of his cursed blood}

Azazel: {scattering to hell} F-forgive me m-master.

Unknown: {now having the orb at hand} See baby, this is what's inside of us. The purple blood before you is the gene. The Mishima bloodline! Our naturally born disease, in which you spread onto me. {absorbs it until it was a clean clear ball}

Kazuya: {talking to her during the absorbing possession} Baby what if I can fix my mouth? Can we fuck then?

With this newly absorbed power, her appearance matures. With the impression of having a darker tone and growing enough slime to "fully" cover her top, her hair now hits the invisible floor; her red eyes that forms when she possess someone are now permanent, with them moving closer to black. Finally her voice sounds even more demonically cursed.

Unknown: The useless primary source! All MINE! All I need now is you and our son's power.

Kazuya: {ogling her out} You just got even more sexier! And I'm a hair fucker too?! Man I'm about to sweeten that shit up!

Unknown: Your super collapsed mouth better not!

Xiaoyu conquers Jin at last. She been chasing him for two hours.

Pandora Xiaoyu: {on top of him holding his neck} My you can run. There's a nice athletic runaway for you in Hell.

Jin: {chocking from her and his spit} N-n-noooo Xiaoyu! F-fight tiah!

Unknown: {slowly approaching Jin} Well an easy take.

Kazuya: {nabs her hair and plays with it} Shit soft as fuck!

Unknown: {hair goes around this freak's neck} Watch your son's freedom. {a foot clashes in her man's nuts} And you will be side by side, father and son.

Kazuya: {falls from yet another dreadful strike, but yanks the hair so she can fall on him; in that instant, grabs and holds the jugs of milk} Stay away from my son!

Unknown: {hair tightening it's firm grip around his neck} I had about enough of you! You dare ease sex unto me?! Knowing my multiple dark voice is not fit for a pleasurable sound!

Kazuya: {still holding her in} I, d-don't care.

Unknown: {close her eyes in disappointment} You don't care. Then you don't care about our only son. You selfish, arrogant little inglorious bastard!

Kazuya: GARBAGE BELONGS IN THE TRASH!

Unknown: So, you're random like this crap Jack you wasted our future funding on. You're really a guy of my dreams.

Jack-X: {wakes up and aims a fist at Pandora's control} Blast off. {launches a fist at his target and flings her away like a star}

Jin coughs in relief.

Kazuya: I got your back son.

Unknown: Hmm, I'm somewhat impressed. {hair helps her up and throws him back}

Alisa: She's impossible. Every stats about her exceeds colossal boundaries. She contains every element; she's a tantamount threat to a dark god.

Kazuya: LAUNCH! Baby I want my dinner go cook! With breakfast, to the side.

Unknown: You're a grown ass man. You can cook your own meals.

Kazuya: Woman go find your ass. I can't cook like you.

Unknown: Find my ass?  
Kazuya: {points her a path to travel} Go find your ass!

Alisa: Um, master?

Kazuya: Alisa bring your ass!

Jin: Man go find your ass too dad.

Xiaoyu: {knowing Jin won't come to hold her} Jin go find it with the rest as well!

Jin: Bitch you really need to find your ass!

Zafina: _What kind if shit is this? __I'm done here. _{leaves the family to handle their turmoil}

Alisa: {comes to her master's service} Y-yes?

Kazuya: Light a path of {raises his hand like he's preaching} righteousness for this bitch!

Alisa: Well, I can't r-really do that m-master.

Unknown: Did you call me a bitch?

Kazuya: {stretches his arms out} What's up? Assless bitch what's up? Nothing but legs running up your back what's up?

Unknown: {throws her head back} Cracking jokes Mr. Bipolar Schizophrenia?

Xiaoyu: {Jack-X taking her up} You like dicks Jin you gay!

Kazuya: {instantly turns with a fist near his mouth} ROAAAAAAAST! DAAAAMN SON! THAT GIRL SAID, I'M ABOUT TO "ROAST" ON YOU!

Jin: Dad, go find your ass with your mother.

Kazuya: Flab you wanna talk?! Of all people, you lack ass. Shit yours is more of a woman than anything. I didn't raise no faggot! {holds his seeds} See these?! {gets on Alisa} Cotton girl get your eyes! Standing there looking like Little Debbie. {back on Jin} These, son don't contain pink and dehydrated sperm. These bitches are white and healthy; "GOOD" DNA son! It's yo momma, that might performed some alterations. She's a tomboy so yeah, talk to your momma dick! No I can't even say that! Talk to your momma queer!  
Alisa: {goggles in shock with hand covering her mouth} Oh my! Y-yes master.

Unknown: You know damn well I'm a straight ass woman!

Kazuya: Well shit I'm sorry. You look like a "butch" to me.

Unknown: IGNORANT! You just an ignorant mother fucker Jun fell in love with "oh" so much.

Kazuya: I want her back! Free her now!

Unknown: Fuck you! Go find your stank ass–No! {grows sharp long nails} How about we have one last brawl? Show me why you humans need to live on!  
Kazuya: {looking at her like she lost it} The fuck? Talking about me being bipolar, that was fucking off.  
Alisa: {her spirit almost left her} YIPE! {flees behind Jack-X}

Kazuya: Girl stop playing!

Jin: {comes to his daddy's side} This shit needs to end like, now.

Xiaoyu: LOOK AT MY MAN HELPING HIS DADDY!

Kazuya: Son, this is between me and my mother now go be a man, and give Xiaoyu cunnilingus.

Jin: After we send our false mother back home and bring back our "real MAMA", I'll think about it.

Unknown: Very well. Something I'd expected from you to do.

Jin: He's my dad and you know who can kick his ass, me and my "REAL" Mom okay?!

Kazuya: Yeah bust caps on this hair caped bitch!

Unknown laughs hysterically and evilly.

Kazuya: Yeah I can see why you're laughing. Your fuck up face HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAH!  
Jin: PAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!

While everyone's guffawing...

Xiaoyu: You heard what my man said, he said he'll think about making babies. Uh I can't wait!

Alisa: {appears out of big boy's back} Umm, please don't have intercourse with him.

Xiaoyu: Bitch what you got with my man?!

Alisa: N-NOTHING!

Xiaoyu: Bitch you said don't fuck with my man "that's," what you said with your Barbie doll ass!

Alisa: I'm his servant and nothing else.

Xiaoyu: Bitch go trick someone one else with those statements!

Alisa: IT'S THE TRUTH!  
Xiaoyu: We mad?!

Jack-X: Re-continuing scheduled maintenance. {goes back to sleep for repairs; dropping Xiaoyu during the process}

Xiaoyu: {lands on his feet} Ow! What the fuck you cheap knockback! Knockabout Mohawk ugly Shrek!

Alisa: I do not want to produce trouble but his reproduction system, it's not fully developed yet please don't do it. Turn him down when he approaches.

Xiaoyu: Bitch, you know nothing about out life! He been turning me down for years!

Alisa: But he's still not there!

Xiaoyu: SILENCE! We will fuck and have a family, and that's final!

Alisa: You're...  
Xiaoyu: Shush!

Alisa: But please listen!  
Xiaoyu: Bitch shut UP!

Alisa: But his contamination. It's–{gives up} it's your life.

Two hours pass, and the Kazamaz are still having a ball.

Alisa: They can sure laugh. What's so funny?

Jack-X: My calculations say if a Kazama have an ejaculations, exotic daze will sweep them all.

Alisa: Wow.

Xiaoyu: {gawking blankly at X} You need help? That didn't make no kind of sense.

Jack-X: And the other method might be India's popular quote, {activates the radio} "brown skin, you know I love your brown skin." {deactivates the radio}

Xiaoyu: "I can't tell where yours begin." Wroo we that was my song! Them black folks ain't no joke. Gotta stay away from their sexy asses; next thing I know, I'm riding on chocolate. "Darker the berry, the sweeter the juice" is the real deal! Whatever's dark, will be good as fuck and that's proven!

Alisa: Yeah I, can't really make anti-statements to fight such fact.

Xiaoyu: You know Bruce?

Alisa: Kazuya's mercenary? Why he visits from time to time why?

Xiaoyu: Goood "God" he got skin! {fans herself} I mean he's trying to take me away from my man no lie! Girl once I'm on him, Jin will never see me again! That Hershey dick will be calling me like an addiction! I'm thinking about going to Africa if we get out of here.

The battle of fate unexpectedly begins.

Xiaoyu: JIN GET YOUR BITCH! HELP YOUR DAD WIN!

Alisa: NOOO MASTER! {brings her jets and attempts to launch off}

Jack-X: {prevents Alisa from aiding them} No, let them handle the world's last battle.

Alisa: But, my master.

Xiaoyu: We will start making arrangements for you to have nice, dark, chocolate skin okay baby?!

Alisa: You now made their situation worst.

Jack-X: Jin don't really have interest for this poor female. And if he did, she will destroy it because of her obsessions for African men.

Alisa: {looking at him} Well, yeah I can't, really counter that. You are worth the cash.

Jack-X: Whatever you invest in is worth the cash.

Kazuya screams from nails piercing in his attacking leg.

Jin: DAD I GOT YOU!

Unknown: He-he-he-heee. This is so below me. I should not predict a master of the Kazama arts.

Kazuya: Man why we fighting?! So we can have make up sex later?!

Unknown: A guess near death can't mend your sinful ways. So be it. You will {piercing deeper in him until she reach his bones} perish with the rest and won't me missed.

Devil Jin: {goes in a rage to release the devil in him} GET YOUR {blasts a laser at her} HAAAAAAAAAANDS!

Unknown: Humph. Yet another prediction. {puts the leg in it's path}

With his leg now mortally wounded, Kazuya screams at the top of his lungs.

Kazuya: AHHHH SHIT! MY LAAAAAAAAAG!

Alisa: {emotionally pissed off} MASTER! NO MASTER!

Jack-X: {holding the mad maid back} Let them go.

Kazuya: HOLD HER BACK X! THIS IS AHHHHHHHHHH SHIT MAN! BATTLE!

Alisa: SHE A COLOSSAL THREAT!

Unknown: {smells his blood, then rubs it from her face down} I'll take that back, you will be missed. {shoots her extremely long hair at her son; nabs his neck tight} Never, even laid a finger. {laughs victoriously under her breath} Impeccably pathetic. You both are not a Kazama, y'all a disgrace!

Kazuya: Alisa my LEEEEEEG!

Alisa: {trying even harder to go pass} HE WANTS ME! LET ME BY!

Jack-X: It's a trick. She's a queen of prediction. You can't let her predict you, she will slaughter accordingly.

Unknown: {moves back to give some space; acting innocent} Let her by X. I promise I will not inflict harm to a junk yard nurse. {backs up far enough to longer have the power to hair tangle her son, thus frees his neck}

Alisa: {skin slowly turning lava} Excuse me? You dare joan on me?!

Xiaoyu: Oh shit. Even she go mad.

Alisa: Bitch let me tell your raggedy suck on Devil's dick ass something!

Devil Jin & Kazuya: DAAAAAAAAAMN!

Devil Jin: Even the harmless ones go evil! She about to blow, ass bra!

Jack-X: {ends his guarding career} I better let her by.

Alisa: You don't know what kind of shit I go through with this man! Niggle asses, you people are miserable! That damn toilet incident.

Kazuya: Okay now let's calm down.

Unknown: No, let her blow off years of slavery. This shall be entertaining.

Xiaoyu: She about to go to history on these fuckers!  
Devil Jin: Oh shit! I hear the "church" bells ringing up in this bitch!

Xiaoyu: She about to go to church!  
Devil Jin: Yes sar! She about to go!

Alisa: You made my life hell too!

Xiaoyu: OH SHIT JIN! Your gene is about to expire now baby! Cleanse my man from this curse!

Devil Jin: {greatly small now} U-um, what did I do? I didn't do shit now.

Alisa: {rolls eyes} Of course you didn't. Well let me get on you since you're a "child."

Devil Jin: No-hoooo now no get the roots that made me! Get those roots!

Kazuya: No I need to hear this! My son rarely do shit at home; I need to hear, this.

Alisa: Wanna be Michael Jackson. Remember that time your parents left in their honeymoon?

Devil Jin: Umm I was exc...  
Alisa: {as calm as she can} If you dare cut me one more time. {mimics Michael Jackson} "He he!" Remember that?!  
Kazuya: {hits the floor rolling} Yooooo my son, OH SHI–PAAAAAAAAAAH, HA, HA! {laughs to the point he's coughing}

Xiaoyu: {joins the dying dad} JIN! YOU, {hurts her stomach with a loud laugh}

Unknown fight hers with a slight smile.

Unknown: Ahem, yeah. Go on.

Kazuya: Yo Jun, I know you, {gets some air} I know you're not HAHAHAHA *cough, cough*!

Devil Jin: Man I was real happy on that day c'mon that's all they need to know!

Alisa: You tore that house up! Just, mutilated that shit with them half-sorry kicks! You tore it up and didn't bother to clean it with your stale, dry up sorry can't dance ass!

Xiaoyu: YO MR. JIN HE TORE THAT HOUSE "UP!" {hurts her stomach even more}

Kazuya: {trying to calm himself} Wroo shit son. Man your ass, well that's why some urbs and kool-aid glasses went missing, because of JIN JACKSON!

The dying audience probably lost some weight from such intense guffaw.

Xiaoyu: UM, HOW ABOUT THE KAZAMA FIVE?!

Unknown stayed solid the whole time, emotionless like a statue. Jin was abashed and deep in blue. His gene shrinks to nothing.

Unknown: Well, {throws her head back} he do like the rainbow after all. Had to gawked at it all day to get that destructive.

Jack-X: Shutting down, escaping turmoil. {shuts down and falls in deep sleep}

Alisa: Took me, two, full days to clean that FUCK and replace as much of that "shit," as I can. You made a tornado look bad! AWFUL, just awful. Never busted my ass so hard in my life.

Kazuya: Yeah I'm glad I wasn't there to see that. I would've had a "gay" time beating y'alls asses Alisa and Jin!

Alisa: I should be annihilating your ass right about now "the big bad boss!"

Kazuya: Now I'm the man in the house! I run shit!

Alisa: Yeah until a rabbit came in your bedroom, and you acted like such a coward!

Now Jin has a ball with Xiaoyu.

Jin: OH SHIT! NOW I REMEMBER THAT!

Kazuya: Now that rabbit came out of nowhere. He sunk up on a bother.

Xiaoyu: A LITTLE SLEAZER WOULD SAY THAT!

Jin: He was a PHE ,HE, HE, HE, HEE! A "STRONG" PUSSY! PAAAAAAAAH SHIT! MAN AHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAH!

Kazuya: Jin Kazama, I got your strong pussy.

Jin: {points at a fool's trick} OH SHIT IT'S A RABBIT!

Kazuya: {jumps back greatly blinded} WHAT'S UP TRASH WHAT'S UP! I got your trash c'mon! Fucking trash stay away from my wife! Trash belong in the dumpster!  
Jin: {sprawled out eyes wide} PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA {claps} HAHAHAHA! AAAAAH!

Xiaoyu: LOOK AT HIM GO! AHHHH {constantly claps} HAHAHAHAH!

Kazuya: {learned he was fooled} You punk bitch! THAT AIN'T FUNNY!

Jin chocks in his laughs clapping frantically.

Unknown: {falling closer to laughing} Uhh yeah, he was quite a trooper. Standing over there looking like something off of "Mario Brothers."

Kazuya: While ya standing there dissing, you wore a Cammy outfit.

Jin: Now my mom don't wear tramp clothes now.

Kazuya: I do remember her wearing that body thong, swim suit embarrassment, whatever you call it.

Unknown: Don't mistake me for Ganryu!

Jin & Xiaoyu: OHHHHHHHH ROAST!

Xiaoyu: Momma know her shit!

Jin: SUMO! SUMO-KUMO! "About to MOO da word!" Gah ha ha remember that Xiaoyu?!

Xiaoyu: Oh lord, he was {puts two fingers very close to each other} "this" close to winning the tournament!

Jin: Yo that man mooned McDonalds so bad he put them out of business! I man that man was beyond mad!

Xiaoyu: I couldn't eat burgers for two months because of that!

They are having a joking time.

Kazuya: {sarcastically} Ah, ha, ha. I didn't wear no thong exposure.

Unknown: Yes, you did. They weren't knickers neither.

Kazuya: I wear suits! {he sets off the excited couple} I don't wear nothing that shows my ass! I wear what men wear!

Unknown: And that's panties.

Xiaoyu & Jin: {eyes nearly pops out} OHHHHHHHHHH! DAAAAAAAAAAAMN!

Xiaoyu: Man that's yo momma right there! That's your momma! That's right! She know how to touch down!  
Jin: That's my momma! That's my momma girl! My momma read books son! She read books for roast! She a gangster cuz!

Everyone blankly stares at them.

Alisa: You mental fucks had enough?

Jin: Yo mom, now this just came up, he wore your black lingerie! And acted GAY {constantly shakes his shoulders pointing at him} AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Unknown: My clubbing pantyhose huh? Now I know why they looked ripped.

Kazuya: Woman he's lying! You replaced them so I...  
Unknown: ENOUGH! EVERYONE!

Alisa: I'm not done! Three days later after that faggot ass show, you wore me out! For what?! I was sleep when ninja ears hauled ass in there and gave you panties! Shit I'm not that bionic! I can do so much you dick!

Unknown: I believe I had enough trivial useless bores for the last day. Time for human demise!

Alisa: Shit I'm done. Go on ahead and kill us all. We showed God enough spit, doing all of these unappreciative actions. GO AHEAD! KILL US PURPLE JAM SHICK!

Kazuya: What the fuck is "shick?"

Alisa: I mean shit! You are all shit from the great sewage!

Jin: "It's my beer!"

Xiaoyu: You want some juice?

Alisa: Bitch go drink with Samuel Jackson.

Xiaoyu: See I'm trying to cheer you up!

Alisa: Trick fuck your cheers! I'm fine and tired.

Xiaoyu: And I'm tired too! I'm tired of you looking at my man! My man didn't do shit to deserve a harsh roast! He's a good man!  
Jin: {from the background} And you laugh!  
Kazuya: {background too} I told my momma I was too old for TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Alisa: {she can melt Antarctica at this rate} SHUT THE HELL UP! Sounding like a dying wolf. {storms at her for a heated confrontation} You dare push my limits to the roof?!

Xiaoyu: {gets in her face} You "dare, push, mine!"

They set if off in a ghetto mouth battle.

Kazuya: Man she's worth the cash no lie. I like this kind of shit.

Jin: Man my girl will lose bra!

Kazuya: Yeah Alisa can roast like a mug shot.

Unknown: {walking back grinning} _Yes, let them put on a show for y'all. Die a great life._

_Jun: {only Unknown can see her} Like I'm gonna let that happen._

Unknown: {even more irritated, rolls eyes} _Great._ _Move your ass! __I don't have time for a gracious sermon._

_Jun: Yes you do and you have a nasty attitude. Bitch refrain that tone lady!_

Unknown: _You sound all kinds of smart there._

_Jun: Got my master's when I was twelve baby yes. Get the hell out my body and go home already!_

Unknown:_ NEVER! Not until I kill all, and have the lingering spirits to blame you for their lost._

_Jun: You have this all planned out huh?_

Unknown: _From day one, and it's a success. Now move!_

_Jun: That's your man too! You just rarely meet him!_

Unknown: _Man fuck that nasty lusty ass!_

_Jun: Well you are a little naked. Without this, goo, you're bare._

Unknown: _I, am, fine. I can feel the wind unlike what you got on; Your "holy ghost," "sanctified" wear!_

_Jun: I'm not that pure now._

Unknown: {moves the spirit to the side and travels on} _Whatever. Mankind's suppression awaits._

_Jun: {thwarts her once more} We have a lot to talk about! So sit your ass down!_

Unknown: {irritated so much she can't see straight} _You listen to me you corrupted angel, __you __be__...__  
__Jun: I'm not evil now get your facts straight._

Unknown: _You ignorant imbecile!_

_Jun: You're acumen is low. Long ass hair? Shit's long enough to be a wedding veil. Better find a way to shorten that shit before it gets caught in something._

Unknown: _You're not my family!_

_Jun: I'm not...  
_Unknown: {bucks} _SILENCE!_

_Jun: {flinches back} Damn you mad?_

Unknown: _What do you think? _{stomps on}_ I chat with you well enough. _{can't move further; it appears something's wrestling with her hair} You must be, JOKING!

_Jun: {sees the end on her hair caught in an invisible hole} Told her, told this "intellectual" demon. {goes to her} You're stuck._

Unknown: _NO SHIT MACBETH!_

_Jun: Rather him than the Toxic Avenger. My you're just nasty and miserable!_

Unknown violently attacks, in which Jun evades and runs back to the point her dark side can't get her, due to this booby trap.

Unknown: You FUCK! You FUCK me!

_Jun: You jacked yourself._

Kazuya: {walking without a purpose} I got jack for mine. {sees Unknown and goes to her} I got jack for mine.

Unknown: Yeah I heard you the first nineteen times!

Kazuya: Can we fuck now?

_Jun: You don't have a choice. You're eternally stuck in this hole._

Unknown: Evil always find a way to come up short. That Ninety-nine point nine percent can't seem to progress. Human demise was damn close! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Kazuya: {not caring what she said} You done? Can we fuck? Girl stop playing fake we both know you want this. So come no over here and get it. I did my travels, you do yours.

Unknown: Why don't you do a little more.

Jun kisses her man.

Kazuya: {blindly crashes in the ground and acts like a wild break dancer; ten minutes later} WOMAN HOW YOU DO THAT?! I KNOW THOSE AIN'T YOUR LIPS NOW! THEY'RE TOO PURE LIKE MY REAL WIFE!

Unknown: That wasn't me you twit! Nit wit ass can't tell a moose from a deer.

Kazuya: You got telepathic abilities then!

Unknown: I guess I should return home. {dark aura slowly devours her} I can't bear to glare at this human no more!

Kazuya: NOOO! {runs to her rescue} PLEASE FIGHT IT!

Unknown: {hammers his nuts} END YOU! {observes her hand that nailed him} Hmm, interesting. You sure have soft balls. {rubs his head} I'll be back. This isn't over, baby. {darkness takes her home}

Kazuya: {holding his golds} F-fuck! She's got that man strength. Man she can hurt Thor with that fist.

Jun: {kneels towards him with a hand on his shoulder} You okay my dumpling?

Kazuya: {frozen with wide eyes} Y-Y-Y-you're here?! Y-you real?!

Jun: Flesh and bone yes. You need proper care.

Kazuya: Yeah this ain't the place. The water might come real and drown us all. We need to get out of here!

Jun: This is an dystopia. Unknown's utopia.

Kazuya: And that's why I married you. Girl you smart and fine ARF-ARF!

Jun: {giggles a bit} Well I do what it takes to keep my family safe.

Kazuya: You fucked darkness?!

Jun: You can say that. {heals his wound, in a way}

Jin: {from a distance, extremely excited that his mother's here; rushes to her} MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Jun: {turning back and standing up} Jin? {sees him and she too, goes yellow} JIN?!

Kazuya: {seeing the moment coming to a close} No no no! Um, that's a voice. A damned, voice!

Jin hugs her like he never hugged her before.

Kazuya: Awwwe, shit! There goes my bed and breakfast.

Jun: {crying} You will still get your pancake, but, our son, he's fine! Look at him!

Kazuya: {fake} Yeah his ass is. _He's still a faggot. That's not my son oh no, oh "hell" no! _And make sure you add some grits to the side of my pancake. Like my shit gooey.

Jun: Noted.

Xiaoyu: {coming in the scene beside the Kazama servants} My man is happy! And I'm happy for him.

Alisa: Well peace is back, and I must resume my ass kissing.

Jack-X: Creature's license has been revoked. The world may now air dry panties once more, as master Kazuya would say.

Kazuya: Man you bots are free to go. We gon' be a real family now.

Alisa: Huh? J-just like that?

Kazuya: Go on get!

Jack-X: What can we do out there?

Kazuya: Shit go do some push ups I don't know.

Alisa: We been as your servants for ten in a half years. I just can't go–PSYCH! {grabs her luggage and dances off} I'M FINALLY FREE FROM THIS KAIZO FAMILY!

Jack-X: Push up is a saying to tell your boss, "get out of my face."

Kazuya: Here you go with that stupid shit. Well "push up!" Gon' now! Do the "wroopie do" like the girl!

Xiaoyu: I got plenty of things for you to do.

Kazuya: There you go. She's your master now.

Jack-X: {malfunctioning} I, got me, a, female. {collapses to death}

Xiaoyu: Damn. I didn't do shit.

Kazuya: Thang cheap! I wasted GOOD MONEY ON THIS PIECE OF SHIT! {rages about repeating himself in different sayings} Man like to jizz in his pants. Gay Goliath be jizzing glitter in his jeans, you know that shit be loud! People in Japan, can smell the funk but he be on jizzing. {keeps on raging}

And there you have it. Unknown fails to see our demise, mother and son are locked in eternal hugs for each other (relationship is really close; a blind man can feel such intimacy), Xiaoyu finds a way out the non existent place(probably went to Africa to find that "dark chocolate"), and Kazuya complains like a little brat about how much a cheapskate Bosconovitch was for his robots, and how he conned his money to buy them. Every ones goes home a day later and lives happily ever after. Yet another senseless drama ceases.


End file.
